Just another secret
by Cynthia's Fanfictions
Summary: /topic/44309/68662976/1/#68666887 For this. What happens when Luna Lovegood is forced into being Draco Malfoy's Slave? Rated M for certain reasons.


"Draco,leave me alone!" Luna yelled in her sweet, innocent voice. Draco had managed to trap her against the wall in one of the many corridors of the school. Guess what? He also has managed to take her WAND! "Loony, Loony Lovegood. Always up for an arguement,are you? This is my wand now, not yours," Draco sneered at her, causing Luna to look away. "Its my wand, Draco, now give it back!" She exclaimed, looking like she was about to cry.

Just as Draco was about to snap the wand, somebody grabbed his wrist. "I'll be speaking to Professor Snape about your behavior, Draco." The girl said. Luna slowly looked towards the voice, knowing already who was speaking. Hannah Abbott. Draco growled at the Hufflepuff prefect, but slowly let the wand fall to the floor. "Whatever." He shoved Hannah away, walking down the corridor in a hurry. He turned a corner swiftly, out of sight of the two girls.

Not even five seconds later, both Hannah and Luna could hear yelling from where Draco had disappeared to. "Well, this is going to be a long day.." Hannah muttered under her breath, nodding to Luna. "Sorry about him, Lovegood. Did he hurt you?" Luna quickly shook her head, kneeling down to pick her wand up. "Thank you, Hannah." Luna said softly, smiling to the Hufflepuff Prefect. Hannah turned, starting to walk towards the yelling from the next corridor. "Hes such the trouble maker.." Luna could hear Hannah mutter as she walked away.

~.~

Draco stood in the middle of the corridor he had walked off to, right in front of his father. "You're going to have a servant, Draco. Well,a servant and a slave. The girl that will be blessed with serving you will be Luna Lovegood," He said in his casual voice. "Looney Lovegood?! Shes hot, but...As a SLAVE?! For what, carrying my books or something?!" Draco asked,hoping that no one would hear. [Hannah and Luna heard,but they couldn't make out what he was saying. Just incase you got confused there! xD] Lucius raised an eyebrow at Draco. "She'll do whatever you tell her to. Her father has agreed to it and such." Lucius chuckled a bit darkly, then walking past Draco. He walked down the corridor and turned a corner, seeing Hannah and Luna walking towards him.

"Miss Lovegood. I need to speak with you." He declared,stopping Luna from walking. He waited until Hannah was out of eyesight to start talking. "Your father and I have been conversing about things,and we have decided upon something. You are going to be my son, Draco's, slave. For anything he wants or needs. ANYTHING at all. You will listen to him," Lucius stated. Luna's eyes widened upon hearing what Lucius said. "I-I-What?!" She asked, shoving Lucius away from her. "I-I.." She began, then shook her head. "A-alright.." She said, looking towards the ground with tears in her eyes. Just then,she felt a FREEZING cold hand on her shoulder. She looked up slowly to see Draco was the person who was holding onto her shoulder. "This is just another secret you'll have to keep,Luna.." Draco muttered into her ear with a cocky grin.

'This is going to be fun..' Draco thought with an evil smirk. He had both of his hands on both of Luna's shoulders now, starting to pull her away from Lucius. Once they were out of eyeshot, Luna had her arms pinned against the wall and her wand was on the ground. "You have to do everything I say, Lovegood. Lets see if you live up to your last name, first.."

"I-D-draco! W-what?!" Luna stuttered, looking right into Draco's eyes. She was about to faint, this was so unreal. "I-I don't want to find that out!" She exclaimed, then realizing she had to do what he told her to do. "A-Alright.." She stammered in almost a whisper. Draco rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head. "You didn't have a choice, anyways." He smirked as he pulled her down the corridor, towards the dungeons.

[Time skip!]

Luna lay curled up on Draco's bed, stark naked. She sobbed quietly into one of the pillows, her hair being totally messed up from the happenings from an hour ago. She stopped crying for a moment, looking beside her to the sleeping Draco. Slowly slipping out of the bed, she grabbed her bra and put it on shakily. Then, bending down to grab her panties, she felt herself get pulled back onto the bed by Draco. "D-draco.." Luna whimpered, shaking her head. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting him to let go. More than that, though, she wanted this all to be a dream.

"Shut up, Lovegood!" Draco muttered into her ear rudely. He kept his arms wrapped around her waist from behind, tightening his hold on her slightly. "Calm down.." He mumbled, kissing her neck gently. He looked at how many lovebites he left on her neck from a few hours ago,then shaking his head. Leaning over her,he grabbed his wand from his bedside table and pointed it at her neck. "Vulnera Sanentur.." He whispered, watching the hickeys slowly go away and heal.

Luna slowly relaxed her body, turning herself to face Draco. She hid her face in his neck, too tired to take any concern to who he was, falling into what would be a restless sleep. Draco watched her drift off to sleep,moving his hands from around her waist to higher up,pulling her ontop of him before falling asleep.


End file.
